How to kill a Dictator
by evil Ratchet96
Summary: this takes place on Earth in the year of 2045, there is a resistance that is fighting a dictator named Prometheus who has gone to great lengths to take what he wants, but a lot changes When a alien spacecraft lands near the Resistances HQ. what will the humans do about the alien.
1. Chapter 1

**Resistance Log: Dodge Dagger**

**May 10, 2045**

**I do not own ratchet and clank insomniac games does**

**The first chapter of How to kill a dictator (written by RatchetKicksAss44) me and him will be collaborating on this, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Man, are we in some shit. It used to be the "land of the free." I've taken the liberty of naming it the "land of the fucked." We used one of the greatest nations in the world, rising high over everybody else. Then we wake up one day and find ourselves in this shithole. And to think this started with the British.

It all started in 2037. The President of the United States made a public speech that was being televised to the whole world. "We may as well face the facts," he said. "America is addicted to oil, and so are all other world powers. We Americans simply cannot afford to simply stand idly by as our lifeblood is drained from this earth forever. We must take action to secure our future." The minute he said those words on international TV, the world was thrown into an apocalypse. The President had uttered the truth about every country out there: oil was the only scarce resource that was used daily by billions of people. World powers rushed to secure every oil site they possibly could. Russia and America were fighting over ridiculously small amounts of oil in Afghanistan or Bhutan or the Czech Republic. Then the unthinkable happened: our President was assassinated. Nobody knows how or why. The FBI and the CIA were going to look into it and see if they could find out, but they were the next targets. The whole government was falling. The President, the FBI, the border patrol and the military were all targets. America was fucked unless something changed. Then, something did change.

One man, under the alias of Prometheus, took his chance. See, even though almost all of America's infrastructure had been obliterated, this Prometheus guy had shit up his sleeve like he was a fucking full-time magician. He had gathered loyal followers and support from the people of America, so no one said anything when he started to rescue America from the brink. Prometheus was a miracle man. Leading America up out of hell was something that had never been done before at this level. Prometheus was a national hero. America was restored to its full glory. Prometheus rebuilt everything that had been damaged by the war. Oil was no longer a worry for the people. America had peaked under his command. But then his command got out of control.

Prometheus started to get a bit cocky. Sure, we had won World War 3, but he wanted to be in control of pretty much everything worth being in control of. He was starting conflicts with other countries. Eventually, he tried to invade London. All able-bodied men, no matter their age, were drafted for the battle of London. But I wasn't full of enough bullshit to lay down and take orders from this homicidal fuckwad. If he was gonna make England his bitch, I wasn't going to be part of it. I wasn't the only one who felt this way. My father, Mike, was also drafted. We both refused. That's when it got really shitty.

In 2039, Prometheus sent his militia to our doorstep, trying to arrest us. When they came, I was home alone. I was sixteen at the time, and I had a weapons permit. I have to say, that was the first time I ever used my pistol. It certainly wasn't the last. After I killed both of the soldiers on our doorstep, I grabbed all of their equipment, including guns, knives, grenades, medical supplies, and rations. I called my dad, telling him only this: "We've been made. I've gathered what we'll need. Get over here now." I thought we'd be the only two rebels in America. We were wrong.

We had both fallen asleep in our car one night when I woke up. Someone was banging on the window. I pulled out my pistol and rolled the window down. Two men were looking at me. They wanted me to come with them, my dad too. I shook him awake. He agreed. They didn't look like part of Prometheus's militia. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. The men led us to an old underground tunnel system. It was one of the weirdest thing I had ever seen. There were people in a dress code, but they looked like rebels. The two men who had led us here said, "This is the Resistance. Welcome." I've been fighting ever since.

After we had seen the sights of the underground resistance, well, we were instantly given a role: runners. We had to get supplies from different checkpoints using standard weapons. I loved the thrill of it all. Especially shooting stuff. Then, after a few years of that, we moved up in the Resistance. The leader had made me and my dad his right-hand men. Don't ask why, cause I have no idea. But I'm sure as hell not complaining. Better weapons, more respect, and more kills than the regular footsoldiers. I loved shooting Prometheus's dickheads. Of course, it wouldn't stay that way for long. You see, Prometheus was obsessed with science fiction. He became convinced that aliens were real. When word reached the ears of the Resistance, we feared invasion from other worlds. Then shit got really real.

Prometheus had constructed a satellite array that was broadcasting a 24/7 distress signal. Keep in mind this was within six months of my and my father's promotion, all of these events. We kept trying to destroy his satellites. There was only one survivor per attack. We sent out five separate attacks with one hundred men each. Do the math. Only five survived. Eventually, we heeded the fifth warning. If we had tried again, our losses would have been too great. We were still paranoid about aliens. No rest for the weary, I guess. We had to take precautions for alien invasion: ray shields, enhanced weapons, and better armor. And we did a hell of a good job, too. We thought we were ready for anything. But when a solitary alien spaceship landed in our fucking backyard, everything changed...

* * *

**There you have it, the first chapter of How to kill a dictator. I hope you like it, send us some reviews (Evil Ratchet Out!).**


	2. contact!

**Flashback - Dodge Dagger: Resistance**

**September 29, 2040**

"Dodge, you need to take a break."

I looked up from my holo-PC. I couldn't believe some lucky bastard found a bunch of these damn things on a single run. I didn't have an exact count, but it was enough to make the holo-PCs standard issue. My father, Mike Dagger, was standing over me. He was about as tall as me, six feet, and had an older version of my green eyes. He was the first to give me a gun and show me how to use it.

"And stand idly by while shit goes down?" I replied.

"Doesn't matter what you do. If you die after you put a big-ass dent in Prometheus's forces, but the whore's still alive, kill counts don't count for shit."

"And if that big-ass dent's still there because I never took a fucking swing at it?"

"Then leave it to somebody else. You shouldn't have to be the lone gunslinger."

" I just want to get it over with as fast as possible. And if that means the U.S. get nuked by the Resistance, I'll do it."

"Now you're thinking like Prometheus. You don't care about civilian casualties, Dodge, and everything you worked for will be burning in hell."

I sighed heavily through my nose and looked down, defeated. Sure, my dad could be a pain in the ass sometimes, what with offering me advice that will probably never apply to me, but now he has a point. When you get careless, you become a dictator. And if I become a dictator, I'll be just like Prometheus: a bitch. I took a careless glance out of my skylight. Funny, how I had a skylight underground. Whatever. I can never tell how deep under we are at a given time. I was about to look away, but something snagged my attention, and I looked back up. My dad looked up with me. I was no astronomer, but my dad used to have a telescope.

"Dad, tell me, is that a shooting star?"

There was a slight delay before my dad said, "I don't think so. It's moving too slow."

I tore my eyes away from the anomaly and dug through a drawer. There! I found my binoculars. I grabbed them and turned toward the sky once more, peering through the lenses. It, whatever it was, was too far away to distinguish.

"So, what is it?" I heard my dad ask. I zoomed in. It looked like...a spaceship. I zoomed in again. _Oh, shit_, I thought. It was a spaceship. A plume of black smoke was coming from the wing closest to me, and the ship was spiraling out of control.

"It's...a ship," I said.

My dad grabbed the binoculars from me and looked for himself, his nose wrinkled to make sure he was seeing clearly. He put a finger up in the air, and tracked the ship with it. He stood there, with his finger moving slowly. Then he tore the binoculars away from his eyes, put them on my desk, and said-

"That was heading for part of the underground Resistance camp. We need to get there ASAP." He sounded the alarm, then signaled me to follow him. I obliged, grabbing my energy rifle; Prometheus's forces liked to patrol at night. We ran through the Resistance underground, a couple of our soldiers following us as we went. My dad found a ladder leading to the city; luckily, this particular ladder was on the outskirts of the city, close to where the ship was going to land. I think he had planned to use this ladder. I followed him up, rifle slung over my back. My dad looked at the large trail of smoke in the air and traced it with his finger.

"Yeah, it hit the medical, all right," he said. "Hope they got out in time."

"Whatever that thing was, it looked like it was in shit condition, probably an auto pilot," I said. "At that speed, it had a huge-ass crater waiting for it at ground zero. We need to get there fast. Do we have anything faster than our feet?"

"We have the cars."

"All right. Let's go get them, then find out whatever that was." Luckily, the cars weren't far away; they were just a few minutes worth of light jogging. Of course, we needed time, so we ran. A minute later, we were at the fenced-in stock of armored cars and vehicles. My dad unlocked it with the keys and we all grabbed a car. We sped out towards the wreck of the spaceship and reached it in a couple of minutes - a night long journey on foot. A few bumps shook my ass while I was driving, but other than that, it seemed fine. I climbed out of my car and took a look at the damage.

It was hit hard. There was a trail of debris from where the ship had first touched the ground, and it kept going for a good 40 feet. A blue/light purple wing was split in two and strewn on the ground. The ship itself was almost like an X-wing fighter, structure-wise. It had a forked front nose,and its cannons took up a large percentage of each wing. It had three thrusters, one larger than the others. It seemed like one of a kind. I looked at one of the Resistance members.

"Mason, check the cockpit," I said. He ran to the cockpit, and I saw a bluish glass lift up. I heard Mason give a low whistle. "You might want to see this yourself, boss," he said. I walked to where he was standing and checked it out.

There was nothing to see, no signs of life. The passenger's seat housed a tiny robot, not higher than a little kid. It seemed fine, but it was offline. Its ocular receptors were closed. The pilot's seat didn't look good either. No doubt these were aliens.

The pilot's seat had light blue blood spattered all over it, as did the steering mechanism. It wasn't a wheel, but it looked like a short little blue goalpost. But the pilot wasn't there, and the robot couldn't have been piloting; it hadn't sprung any leaks anywhere. I checked the ground. _There we go_. A trail of blue blood that came from the ship.

"Alright guys, we're on an alien hunt. Pack up, get your stuff out of the car, and follow the blood," I said. The rest of the guys with me, including my dad, followed my order. Wherever ad whatever that blood led to, we'd find our alien...and make them pay.


	3. Enter Ratchet

**Flashback: Ratchet**

**September 29, 2040**

_I can't...find anything. Won't...survive...unless...I find something. Hurts...too bad... Can't...feel my arm. Clank...oh God…Is he dead?_ I couldn't think clearly. I had just been shot down. Why? The distress call wasn't a warning. Why would they shoot me?

**Ten minutes previously…**

I hear distress calls and I answer them. It's that simple. I'm a hero, but I'm retired. So I'm an on-caller, I guess. I usually use the Phoenix, but this planet is small enough for me to use Aphelion. I haven't taken her for a trip in a while, so she's kind of rusty, but she still handles well. I had taken Clank as my copilot as I so often do, and I had packed a few weapons; after all, what's the point of having your own arsenal if you don't use it?

"Echo-Alpha-Prep, this is Starship Aphelion. What's going on, over?" I said, trying to make contact with the central leader of the planet. There was no response, only static. I tried again.

"Echo-Alpha-Prep, this is the Starship Aphelion. How can we help you, over?" Still no answer.

"Ratchet," said Clank, "they are under a distress call. Do you really think they will open their doors so easily without first identifying friend from foe?"

"Well, the only way to do that is to make contact, and they're not really doing a good job of it right-" The planet's reply cut me off.

"Starship Aphelion, this is Echo-Alpha-Prep. Identify. I repeat, identify yourself by name and race," came a male voice.

"My name is Ratchet, and I'm a lombax," I replied. "I have a robot accompanying me, and we can help. Requesting permission to enter atmosphere."

"Identify any and all weapons you have with you as well as supplies."

"Supplies?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Roger. Medical supplies, food, anything."

"I was under the impression that you were under attack and needed help retaliating."

"With all due respect, Ratchet, we need all the help we can get. Anything you can provide would be greatly appreciated."

" I can spare some Nanotech. Nothing as far as food."

"We'll take your offer gratefully. Permission granted. Starship Aphelion, you may land on planet Earth."

"Thank you, Echo-Alpha-Prep. I look forward to contact on the surface." I ended the transmission and looked at Clank.

"What part of the planet was it being broadcast from?"

"My sensors indicate that it was coming from the other side of the planet," said Aphelion, the A.I. "You can land there for optimal chances of meeting our mysterious friends as quickly as possible."

"Okay, then I'll land there," I said, turning on the thrusters and zooming around the planet until I reached my destination.

"Clank, you can go grab the Nanotech, and I'll make contact again." I opened up communications again.

"Echo-Alpha-Prep, we're coming in for landing. Are you prepared for our arrival, over?" No reply. "Echo-Alpha-Prep, are you there?" There was static for an answer. Clank returned empty-handed, staring at the communications oddly. I tried again, louder. "Echo-Alpha-" Suddenly, Aphelion shut off. Nothing was working. I couldn't steer Aphelion, I couldn't establish communications with the planet, I couldn't do anything.

"What the hell?" I shouted. "Clank, what the hell happened?" No response. "Clank?' I looked over at my friend. He was rigid, with his hands at his sides and his eyes closed, being tossed around accordingly as the ship spiraled.

"CLANK!" I hollered. I grabbed his body and shook him like I did when we first crashed in our fight against Tachyon. No response. Not even a twitch. "**CLAAANK!**" My robot friend lay motionless. My vision was blurring, and I had a knot in my stomach. _No. Can't lose it now. I have to land, or neither of us will survive!_

I threw myself back into the pilot's seat and tried to get a level landing. But I couldn't, because suddenly I was being shot at. I ducked down and tried to protect myself, but a lucky shot hit me in the shoulder.

"AGGGGHHH!" I grabbed my shoulder and a wave of pain burned through my arm. Blood was covering the cockpit, blood from my shoulder. The sight made me feel weak, like I would die here...No. There would be no death tonight. I grit my teeth and tried to land as safely as possible. Unfortunately, it looked like I didn't have a choice. I was going to land. Hard. The ground came closer, and my head pounded harder every second. Closer...closer...Impact.

I was shattered upon impact. I got jerked in my seat and would have been thrown out of Aphelion if I hadn't grabbed on to the controls at the last second. I was knocked against the side of the cockpit, and my vision instantly blurred. I wrestled with the controls, but i was knocked against the side of the cockpit again. Everything started to fade, and then went black.

I woke up on the floor of the cockpit. Sparks were flying from different part of the ship. Everything hurt. I had to get out. Somehow I knew they would be coming for me. Clank was five feet away. I got to him and tried to put him on my back like I normally do. I was too weak, and his metallic body thudded to the floor. I felt tears in my eyes, but I brushed the away quickly. I popped the cockpit, then closed it to cover my tracks. _Got...to get moving…_

**Currently…**

My body was on fire. My head pounded. My shoulder seemed like it was going to bleed until it fell off. But I had to keep going. Don't let them find me, or I will die… I kept one foot in front of the other, trying and failing to ignore the burning pain with each step. I panted heavily, and I was stumbling excessively.

I was in an open area full of grass. Fortunately nothing could hide and attack me from here; the grass was far too short. I kept going, pain overwhelming me. I couldn't stop, but I knew that my fate awaited me on this planet. I would die here, no matter what I had said on Aphelion. I would die alone on an alien planet, no allies, nobody I had saved would watch me die. I would fall to the ground, within an inch from death, trying and failing to keep my eyes from rolling back into my head, using my last moments of life to think about everything I had done...and then I would die.

The ground quaked. I was thrown off my feet and landed, painfully, on my shoulder. _What's happening? Is it an earthquake?_ I rose shakily to my feet, hand grasping my bloody shoulder. Something was rising out of the ground, something huge. I looked at it. When it finally stopped rising, when it had reared to its full height, I knew death awaited me here on this plain.

It was a huge automaton. It stood fifteen feet tall and blocked the planet's solitary moon from my view. It was bipedal, similar to a lombax; no ears or tail, though, and very powerful-looking. It looked at me, glowing white-blue eyes staring through my broken form. It opened its mouth and roared. My sensitive ears were shattered by the blast. I covered them and closed my eyes. That was my worst mistake. When I opened my eyes, a claw was swiping towards me. It made contact.

I screamed out in pain, flying through the air like a ragdoll. Fifty feet, seventy-five, I don't know how long I flew. But I landed painfully. I groaned in pain. The familiar blurring of vision was back. I was gasping for air; the thing's fist had at least severely cracked my ribs. The beast was now walking towards me. The ground thudded with every step. I closed my eyes. _This is it..._

**Meanwhile…**

I heard a scream. Finally! We had a lead. I looked at the spot I heard the scream, and I almost died. There was a huge automaton at least fifteen feet high standing in a plain that was now uprooted. It was about two hundred feet away. I don't know why we hadn't seen it sooner; probably because we were looking at the blood trail. I yelled out to my dad.

"Get the RPG! GET THE RPG!"

My dad obliged, and grabbed the RPG slung over his shoulder. Wait for my command!" I yelled. But I had to distract the thing in order for an opportunity to present itself. I grabbed a megaphone from Mason and yelled at it. "HEY BITCH! OVER HERE, BITCH!" It turned towards us, and I yelled, "FIRE! FIRE NOW!" My dad aimed and fired, right in the giant's eye. Its eye went out and it howled in pain, falling backwards and not moving. I turned to the rest of the Resistance members that were with me.

"Let's get over there and check out what happened. We might find something useful."

**Currently…**

I braced myself for whatever the giant might do. Just when I thought I was going to be squeezed to death, I heard yelling. The giant turned around just in time to get an explosive payload right in the eye. It howled as loud as it possibly could, and my ears started to ring. The automaton fell over backwards and lay motionless on the ground. Apparently, there would be two deaths here tonight. I lay there, just waiting for my body to give out. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards me. My vision was blurred intensely, but I could make out three figures standing over me. My ears were ringing, but I knew what these people were saying.

"Holy shit," said a male.

"Is that a real alien, boss?" said another male voice.

"No shit it's real. You seen one of these things at the fucking supermarket?" came a third, older voice.

"Yeah, it's real. And it looks pretty fucked up." One figure started feeling around my body, checking for wounds. The minute he put his hand on my chest, I gave a weak groan of pain. The figure quickly ceased his examination and gave a low whistle. "His ribs are cracked pretty severely, and it looks like he's been shot in the shoulder. I'm going to take a chance. Mason, nonlethal incapacitation."

"You got it, boss," said the second voice. Another figure crouched down, and put his face very closely to mine. "I'm going to give you an anesthetic. It's like a knockout gas, only less painful. I'll put it in your right arm, because that looks like the safest place to administer it." I felt a shooting pain in my right arm, then a wave of black started at the corners of my vision and began to contract into a tunnel. I started to panic. _No, no...I can't die...not now…_

Then, for the second time in a day, everything went black.


	4. the interrogation

**Flashback- Dodge Dagger: Resistance**

**September 29, 2040**

As I walked into the interrogation room, I thought of how this might happen. Prometheus set up satellites that broadcasted distress signals daily, but he went crazy and shot down the only ship that came to help. He knew that the occupant was completely willing to help, because if he knew this furry thing was against him, its ship would have been scrap metal by the time I saw it. Something was nagging at me, something hidden. What was Prometheus's game?

A Resistance scientist sidled up to me and started to walk by my side.

"It woke up a few minutes ago. We're trying to keep it calm, but it's panicking. I'm not sure what we should do about it, but-"

"Thanks for the info, Dagros," I cut him off. "Keep him afraid. I need it." Dagros looked at me like a scared little kid. I stared at him coldly. "Stress relief. And he's our ticket to Prometheus. If I can get his true intentions, I can decide what to do with him." I thought while I was walking. "Dagros, what kind of toys do I get to use on him?"

"The most effective ones, sir."

"Those are always the best ones," I said as we neared a door. "Just in case I'm incapacitated and he tries to escape, station a couple guards here." I grabbed the handle on the door. "Dagros, if things don't work out, and he's more resistant than we thought, bring out the big toy, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"Get to the overhead booth. We have us a victim." With that, I turned the handle and went inside. The room was black, with a solitary light shining on the alien. It was looking better than it was lying on the ground. I thought about what he looked like hours ago.

"_I'm going to give you an anesthetic. It's like a knockout gas, only less painful. I'll put it in your right arm, because that looks like the safest place to administer it." Mason slid the anesthetic into the thing's arm, and its eyes instantly closed. Mason looked up at me._

_ "Boss, maybe we should check the ship. It looked like it had something that might help…"_

_**At the ship…**_

_ "Yeah, it's got a blue cross on it. Looks like we found a healing fluid."_

_ Mason didn't reply; because he was too busy trying to transport the alien without trying to injure it further. I signaled him. "Lay him down next to the robot."_

_ Mason's large arm made the alien look small, probably because it was five feet and looked like it hadn't yet broken 150 pounds. He put it next to the robot, arms and legs straight, as if he had just been another body, carefully taken care of by his comrades. I took the see-through crate with the blue cross and set it on the dirt next to the ship. With the butt of my gun, I broke it open. Blue orbs were inside, waiting to be used. I grabbed one, and put it on the thing's chest. Immediately, it was surrounded by blue energy; whatever it was it was healing him. Finally, the glowing blue ceased, and it seemed safe to move him again._

_ "Mason, let's take him back to base. Set up an interrogation," I said, grabbing the mysterious crate. "Grab some towing cables and bring the ship with the cars," I instructed the rest of those with me. We'd find out what was happening soon enough…_

Now here we were, hunter and hunted. The alien's ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps. I walked closer to it, trying to seem calm. The alien looked at me. Now we were five feet apart. We looked at each other for a few seconds. Then I hit him across the side of the face. He grunted and hung his head after I made contact, panting slightly. I slammed my fist into his chin again. He cried out in pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled. "WHY DID YOU TRY TO LAND?"

"Why are you doing this? You gave me a-" I punched him, hard. He spat blue blood onto the shirt we had provided for him. I guess the scientists conducted an analysis on him or something.

"You're not the one asking questions here, understand?" The creature moaned shakily. "_Do you understand?_" I said, more forcefully.

"Yes...I do," it said.

"Now, we're going to play a game. I'm going to ask you a question. If you take too long or try to avoid answering truthfully, I'll give you a prize you're going to wish you never earned. Got that?" The creature nodded his head. I could see a tear leaking from its emerald green eyes down its furry cheek.

"Alright. Now...what is your name?" I asked.

"R..Ratchet. My...name is...Ratchet."

"Why are you here?"

He looked at me, his eyes sorrowful. "You had a distress signal. Why would you try to-" I slapped him across the face.

"No questions from you, remember?" I looked around. Ah! There's the table. I grabbed the mobile table and wheeled it so I could interrogate and grab my weapons at the same time. "Time for Regrettable Prize number one." I searched the items on the table. I heard the creature named Ratchet giving me advice in the background.

"There's no need," he said with an urgency to his tone. "I'll tell you everything, please, just put all that away." I ignored him. So he'd try the easy way, huh? Nice try. I did a play-by-play of my search, just to freak him out.

"Oooh, look what I found. An old car battery! But that wouldn't be complete without-" I grabbed the battery and the other parts of the equation and turned around showing them to Ratchet, "- a pair of jumper cables! Now, where would these best suit you?" I looked around his anatomy; it was similarly crafted to human specs, except for the huge, whopping-

"Ears."

Ratchet's ears drooped, and he begged. "No, please, don't, I'll tell you what you want, please, no, don't use those."

"Too late." With that, I opened the jumper cables, and hooked them on Ratchet's ears. He started screaming and his body started to smoke slightly. I counted to five in my head, then grabbed the jumper cables, pinching his ears with them as I removed them. His ears were bleeding from the cuts I left with the cables, and two tears streamed down his face. He was panting heavily.

"No, please...don't...I'll tell you everything," he said in a weak voice.

"If you don't want to have a painful night, then cooperate."

"I...am. I just...want...to help."

"Well, then, help me and answer my questions. This can either go the easy way or the fun way. Which way do you want it to go?" No reply. "Guess we'll find out.

"Now I'll ask you again- why are you here?"

"Heard...distress signal. Tried to...land, but...you shot me...down. Oh God…" He looked at me. "Clank…" he said weakly. "is he...alright?"

"You just don't learn, do you?" I said. "Ready for another round?"

"No...Please...I just...want to help," said Ratchet. "Please...just...let me...help," he begged. I turned around towards the table of torture once more. I found a syringe, and I narrated my search once more.

"This syringe looks like fun." I turned around and showed it to him. "You see this stuff inside? This is amplified capsaicin; this is what makes peppers hot. And I'll bet you can safely assume what I'm going to do with this. Don't worry; it'll only hurt a lot." With that, I stuck it in his right arm, where we gave him knockout fluid. He flinched in pain as I emptied the whole syringe into his arm. Immediately, he started to groan in pain, eyes screwed shut and teeth clenched.

"I've got all night," I said as he jerked around, trying to withstand the pain. It took about minute for him to calm down. When the capsaicin had run its course, his tears were not being held back; he let them flow without restraint.

"I just...want to help," he said. He was completely limp, but I had no pity for him.

"Answer my questions and maybe we'll get somewhere." At that moment, the door opened and a female entered the room. It was Noa Weis, another medic, a mage who used magic to repair anything and everything. She had a military cut, but she did look like a female. Her hair was black, and she had a soft spot for furry things. _This doesn't bode well..._I thought.

"Dodge! What the hell are you doing?" Even though she was lower in rank, I was a little intimidated, and she exploited that occasionally. She shoved me out of the way and ripped the straps off of Ratchet's hands and feet. He fell out of his seat, and lay limp on the floor, moaning softly. Noa knelt down beside him and started to chant softly in another tongue. His wounds started to heal, completely undoing all of my work. When she had finished, he sighed exhaustedly. Noa kissed him on the top of the head and helped him to his feet. He looked at me with a forgiving sadness in his eyes, as if I was his student and I had failed him. Noa, however, looked ready to beat the shit out of me.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! HE WAS ON THE GROUND, BLEEDING AND DEFENSELESS, AND YOU GIVE HIM A FUCKING DRUG INJECTION? THEY WOULDN'T GIVE A SHIT IF I RIPPED YOUR DICK OFF AND MADE YOU SUCK IT RIGHT HERE AND NOW! YOU NEVER, EVER, DRUG SOMEONE WHO'S ABOUT TO DIE!"

"Wait, miss, calm down," said Ratchet. "It's fine, I know what he may be going through." He looked at me. "It's cool. I hold nothing against you. I just want to help."

"HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Her wrath was now directed at Ratchet. "YOU WERE GOING TO DIE ALONE, IN A COLD, DARK PLACE FAR FROM HOME, WITH HELL IN YOUR VEINS BEFORE YOUR LIFELESS EYES ROLLED BACK IN YOUR HEAD! AND IT'S NOA!"

"Noa, please, just calm down. I can see where you're coming from," said Ratchet. Finally, she seemed calm. "But if I want to help, then I can't kill him, right?"

Noa stopped her fire, and looked at me angrily. "Fine, I guess you can't." Then she walked closer to me and said, "Don't do that again, or anything like it. Alright?"

"Yeah, whatever," I said. She stormed out, deliberately and unsympathetically stomping on my foot. I looked at Ratchet. He seemed fine.

"I...uh...Yeah. Sorry about that."

"No problem. I've been as scared as you are right now. I don't hold it against you."

"I'm not scared," I said.

"Surrre...that's why you lashed out at me so intensely. Aggressiveness is an act that lombaxes take as a sign of fear."

"What the fuck's a sex wax?"

"It's lombax, and I'm one of them. Actually, I'm the last one in this universe. It gets kind of depressing."

"How do I know I can trust what you're saying?"

"Because I'm the only one who can help you out of your fear. You called out in distress, I came. But first, did you get my ship?"

"No, we didn't. But we can go back out there and get it. And we did find something interesting. It's in the mechanics wing. I can show you…"


	5. attack on the resistance

**Resistance Log - Dodge Dagger**

**May 10, 2045**

It sounds completely unnecessary for me to tell you this, but if we're ever going to win this fight, I might as well give the history. Ratchet's been living up to his promise and helping us in every possible way. But he couldn't do it without his little metal partner…

_**Flashback - Dodge Dagger**_

_**September 29, 2040**_

"Clank!"

Ratchet exclaimed in disbelief and delight. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas, and he limped, painfully, over to the fully functioning, green-eyed robot. The robot's lower mouthpiece opened in excitement, and he jumped off the table he had been sitting on and ran to his broken friend. Ratchet bent down, arms open. When the robot was close enough, Ratchet wrapped his arms around him, sighing in relief.

"What happened to you, Ratchet? Come to think of it, what happened to me?" the robot named Clank asked.

"Aphelion was hit by an EMP, my best guess. She wouldn't respond to anything I was saying, and you were a robot ragdoll. I was the only thing unaffected," the lombax replied. "As for me, they interrogated me and tried to find out what my intentions were. This guy," here he indicated me with his finger, "was the one who actually tortured me, but she," here he pointed to Noa, "seemed like she was ready to -Clank, NO!"

The robot had started to run at me. He jumped on my leg, punching it without care. I felt it, but it wasn't anything too bad. Ratchet limped over hurriedly and bent down, picking up Clank. The robot was glaring at me with red eyes, and his limbs were flailing at me. "Clank, they're friends! They just mistook my actions! Look, it's complicated, I can't tell you everything right now! Calm DOWN!" Ratchet started to say frantically. The robot heeded him and relaxed his limbs, his eyes returning to their green origins.

"Thank you," said the fuzzy guy. "Now, can you tell me what exactly is happening? You guys don't look like a government company."

I thought for a minute. "I guess we don't have much of a choice. We have to show at least a bit of trust in each other if we're going to win this fight. We're fighting a dictator called Prometheus. He's been up our ass for a while now. We're the Resistance. I'm Dodge Dagger. We found you after an encounter with a giant robot. That's all you need to know right now."

"Why?" asked Ratchet slowly.

"Because that's all I feel like telling you right now," I said. His facial expression showed some distrust, but he seemed like he had a "Yeah, whatever" attitude towards it. "And if you're not happy with that, then fuck off," I added.

"I still have every intention of helping you, Dodge. I came here with a mission, and I never back down from a challenge."

"Brave words from a bipedal talking cat," I said.

"If you want to be hostile, Dodge, be hostile towards the enemy," said Noa. "Don't piss off our friends."

"I know how to take an insult," said Ratchet. "It's nothing. What we need to do is focus on that Prometheus guy and how to-" He was cut off by an explosion in the distance. The ground shook and we all stumbled around.

"_What the hell?"_ yelled Noa after everything had died down.

"It came from the west of our position! Sounded close enough to be a hit on the Resistance!" I yelled. I grabbed my gun and ran out of the mechanics wing, the others following me close behind. Everything was a blur. Nothing registered in my head. All that mattered was getting to the impact zone. Finally, I found the source of all the noise.

The camp had been invaded. There was a huge hole in the ground above us where the infiltrators had entered from. The resulting rubble had crashed on a few homes. The infiltrators themselves were completely wasting our men. We had normal weapons, like AK-74s and M16s. They had M60's and RPGs. Our guys were falling faster than their guns were firing. Something had to be done about that, so I grabbed my special pistol. It was completely energy-based. It shot energy charges easily capable of piercing body armor. I aimed at a few of them and fired. They all fell down quickly. Behind me, I heard something sharp being fired. I saw foot-long blades spinning in front of me, then embedding themselves in our enemies. Some of them got caught in the head, and their heads were sliced in two pieces. Some of them were unlucky enough to get one in the neck, resulting in clean decapitation. The rest were looking at our new friend, then rushing to get back up to where they came from. But one of them was standing there, just looking at everything happening around him. Prometheus. I shot at him. He easily dodged it. But that should have been impossible. He was looking the other way.

He turned around and looked at me. He started to raise his weapon and aimed it at me. In a flash, I was on the floor and Ratchet was on top of me. He returned fire, giving a homicidal yell as he fired a handheld double-barreled orange weapon. Red comets of energy hurled themselves at Prometheus. What I saw was...impossible. The bastard was absorbing them with his fucking hand! Ratchet stopped shooting; he must have noticed something I didn't. Prometheus raised his palm to the ground above us, and a brilliant red dome of energy shot through the ground, leaving an even larger hole than he had started out with. He looked at me maliciously.

"Until next time, Dodge Dickbag," he said in a deep, gravelly voice. As he said it, his feet spewed blue jets of rocket fuel, propelling him towards the surface. I sprinted to where he had been and looked up. He was still rising high in the air. I didn't waste the opportunity; I loaded an incendiary clip into my MP5K and let rip. Nothing touched him, and he sped off to the right of where he used to be. I relaxed my finger and lowered my gun.

"Can I safely assume that that's the Prometheus you were talking about?" asked Ratchet.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is," I said.

"Can I also assume that he's trying to piss you off by using a false last name?"

"I dunno, but thanks for giving me the idea," I replied. "Noa? You okay?" I yelled.

"Fine!" came the reply. Seconds later, she caught up with us. "I got caught up with a few of Prometheus's bastards. They splattered everywhere." She looked at all of the carnage we had endured minutes ago. "We've got a lot of cleanup to do…"

* * *

**i hope you like this chapter, i sure do (Evil Ratchet Out!)**


End file.
